The present invention relates to a tape cassette protective cover which is designed to fit securely over the open tape transport region of a tape cassette. 2. The Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the past to provide protective means for tape cassettes. Prior proposals are as follows.
The Minkow U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,331 discloses a shield for magnetic tape cassettes having a rectangular outer edge which protects the open tape transport region of a tape cassette and an apron folded at a 90.degree. angle with respect to the outer edge. The apron extends over the apertures at the bottom of the tape cassette and has two spaced prongs which are fitted into the two large winding apertures located at the center of the tape cassette.
The Bowers U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,345 shows a protective cap for a recording tape cassette having a plastic strip cover that extends along the bottom tape region of a tape cassette. The strip cover has a plurality of prongs at its inner side which are designed to be inserted into the bottom of the tape cassette.
The Spiroch U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,180 discloses a device for the storage of magnetic tape cassettes having an elongated plastic rail that is fitted over the bottom of a tape cassette. The plastic rail has U-shaped cross-sectional configuration with panels that grip and securely fasten to the bottom of the tape cassette. Nibs or projections are provided at the inner surface of these panels and are inserted into the apertures located at the bottom of a tape cassette. This device is mainly a rail to be used in conjunction with a storage case for tape cassettes.
The Oishi U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,712 shows a magnetic tape cassette receiving casing. The cassette shown in the drawings has a rotatable cover. Although the cover is rotatable, it has an elongated strip covering the bottom of a tape cassette with two side portions which grip the sides of a tape cassette, giving it a C-shaped configuration.
The Bierwas U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,856 shows a container for a tape cassette having a U-shaped bracket which fits over the outer portions of a tape cassette.
Other prior art of interest are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 4,272,167 Kempster 3,909,088 Dennehey et al. 3,635,350 Wolf Re. 30,184 Ackeret Des. 223,739 ______________________________________